Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept is directed to a method and apparatus directed to a portable exercise apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Exercise apparatus (such as in a gym) can be heavy and not conducive to being portable. Active persons who may not have the opportunity to go to the gym (e.g., because they are out camping, etc.) would benefit from a portable apparatus which would enable physical exercises and activity. What is needed is a portable device which can be used for various physical exercises which can be easy to assembly and install.